


Voices

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, What if Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Shepard discovers how he survived Alchera. The situation isn't ideal.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessTiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/gifts).



> Happy birthday! I'm trying not to make this a big thing and just give a taste, but like, what if instead of cybernetics, Shepard was given a symbiote instead? I love the idea and think a whole series might be awesome but for now, here's something to hold you over.

If anyone knows what’s happening, they don’t tell Shepard. 

 

Commander Edward Shepard stares into the mirror of the dim-lit bathroom at Cerberus control, his veins like electric fire, head beating like a bass drum in the back of his skull. A side effect of his resurrection from Alchera? 

 

Dr. Lawson knocks on the door, the sound of it echoing through his ears, producing a hard groan as he knocks back into a wall, hands weaving into his shaggy hair to do his best to deal with the pain. “Commander, you’ve been in there for some time.” 

 

“Shut up,” he growls as he sinks to the floor. How did he know it was her on the other side? It could’ve easily been the other one-

 

**_Jacob_ ** **.**

 

The answer to his question ricochets through his head in a deep, menacing voice, unfamiliar to the usual echoes in the Commander’s brain.

 

**_And we can smell her perfume._ **

 

Shepard picks himself up off the floor, shaky limbs pushing against the cold tile until he stands enough to see the mirror again. Waking up in a Cerberus lab was bad enough.  _ What did they do to me, _ he thinks.  _ Am I still me?  _

 

**_Yes._ **

 

The voice responds, and Eddie raises his head just as a flash of black covers his face in the mirror, stretching and distorting his features until it twists into a nightmarish monster with large eyes and glistening teeth that shine in an overly-large grin. The image fades from the mirror at least, but it haunts him as he continues to stare, horrified. 

 

**_I am not a monster._ **

 

“Am I losing my fucking mind?” His voice comes out as a whisper, and some part of him knows that if he thinks it, the… creature-

 

**_Symbiote_ ** **.**

 

_ Alien. So much better.  _ Eddie sighs.  _ More like a parasite.  _

 

**_I am not a parasite._ **

 

Dr. Lawson mentioned something during the coup at the Cerberus labs, when they were guns deep in trouble, the only real way for Shepard to wake up.  _ Project Lazarus. _


End file.
